User talk:Mulder
Thank You Thank you for finishing the list of mythology episodes. I wasn't aware of the DVDs being authoritative on that. XPhile 04:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Hello! I'm an admin at the Mass Effect Wiki, and I just had a quick question. If you don't mind my asking, why the sitenotice asking people to discontinue use of this site and instead use the Big Light Wiki? Does it have to do with Wikia's whole "New Look" thing, or is it something totally unrelated to all that? Just curious, as the "New Look" seems to be quite the contentious issue, with a number of wikis leaving Wikia over it, and I was curious if this was one of them. Thanks for your time! Regards, SpartHawg948 03:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :The reasons for the message are many. But yeah, it's partly due to the compulsory "new look" issue, as well as wikia's general attitude of disrespect to their wikis, such as insisting on advertising and particularly advertisements that they select! Other reasons are the evident lack of popularity (in this day & age) of The X-Files and related series, and frequent vandalism that there is little/no help with, although the latter two are seemingly also true of the Big Light wiki! Another reason is that I conceived of this wiki all wrong, severely overestimating the attention it would bring; since the site was initiated, I've routinely linked to everyday things, not just terms introduced in The X-Files. This has resulted in an extremely vast quantity of red links to pages that don't exist (yet). The lack of popularity to The X-Files, et al. means these unwritten pages would likely never have sported articles, even if I had kept the site active. There just isn't anything near the interest there was, say 15 years ago. This issue is also why I've chosen not to move/fork the wiki instead, as it seems hardly worth the bother if no-one's going to use it. I'm only one person, and it's unreasonable to expect (which wikia seems to) that I alone will create & edit all the articles myself; a wiki doesn't survive without a community. --Mulder 07:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. It's true... The X-Files really doesn't get the attention or appreciation it deserves. And I share your concerns with the "New Look", particularly with Wikia's deafening lack of response to complaints or concerns from editors. I'd be willing to try and help out a little here, but then again, as you say, there really isn't much in the way of site activity, so is it really worth it? Though it was worth it, to me at least, a little while ago when I came here looking for a bit of information on something. :) ::I should point out though, as you may not be aware of it: Recently (as in just within the last day or so), Wikia has been cracking down on a number of things that Wikia staffers deem to be "threatening" or "spamming" or a myriad of other asinine and overblown descriptions, and one of these has been admins using the sitenotices of their wikis to advertise a new, non-Wikia location for their wikis. There have even been admins stripped of their powers or banned outright for doing just that, or for undoing edits in which Wikia staffers have removed these sitenotices. Hopefully nothing of the sort will happen here, but you never know... Anywho, thanks for taking the time to respond! And rest assured that there is at least one person out there who appreciates all the effort you've put into this site! SpartHawg948 10:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome! Thanks a ton for welcoming me to the wiki! I have been watching through the episodes on Netflix, and I thought it might be a good idea to add quotes to some of the articles. I also made a major revisement to Teso Dos Bichos (episode 18 season 3) before I became a member, thanks to your prompting. Thanks again, Noah695 00:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hello hey thanks for having this x-files wiki i love the x-files n the people that played on that show especially David Duchovny!!! i really like this =)10:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Agent Dana Kathanie Scully MDagent dana katherine scully md hello i have stand alone with randomly malformed people hello i have seen formations of ufo's and you can even think I see this face through in the smallest illuminator i ever seen in - - Mulder's FBI::Human::Memory -- Plugin: Eye$::RGB version 1/29. (.MMHE29) Backup Wizard One-Time - v.0.0.7.4 - Yexs' the'F our takes owner|hip. If youre [ Py (st-petersburg,russian or with russian's around so they can so really i even can feel something because your de_сыые is not brained*** oay;okay; this has been edited by ***is too lesserless to mia Targets moving around my home village in (Mulder only knows about that; shes sister is confidentially unchecked from object processing; so i can consider: Stal lIn). -- and] they flying around i you cant imagine i think they or she have or has (if it is just temporary god as but ter fly) ---- Where i can report my Ufos Success or contact Agent Mulder to contribute to Skalis subjects procession mehani,zm to reopen last questions they not answered so brain changing will more accure at current time; not last seen objects formed by objectsobject. So you understand really? I want to Sukli transformsMulder_Object.All(*). This is important Smolk err; ... --, only pс open Bs D su portss it with Skinner's 'briefly compressed (KAR - skinn errs for] the public(not him or he's dog; -- dog can exploit mind overclock changes detection lesser successful y'' so it, by joking about Do G - Do the eaight cntr s or what partition style is the now? '' ''Haha; '' ''Haha; 8)))). % Truncated: created by anonymouse human who still not died s audi in ....[%% '' Hey i want Agent Mulder if he is good friend to maybe or just * -- he can for real open parfume salone with the yr own sounds! I even hear that joke from ufo sightnings on my apartments roof made with theys or shes laser turrets i have seen for just couple of a seconds; ------ when i saw that i just remember one important thing - laser beams can destroy people like i know from my memory pointer - to send beam and destroy? - 4. Please also several times s report i want to kiss cKa/l/|u they several times ago later. she answer my question. vSeh , hey iwan to believe. On eThank, . yXAxaxaxXAxaxaXAAXxaax v9.74: yXAxaxaxXAxaxaXAAXxaax v9.74: Hello there, You seem to be the most recently active administrator on the X-Files Wikia. Wikia says I have to talk to you about getting made into an admin. I noticed your posting about Big Light Wiki as a new site to relocate to given Wikia's problems. I am not sure whether it would be better to stay and improve on the existing Wikia (as I have been, you'll notice lots of edits and alterations from me) or to switch over and work on that one. I think I'd prefer to stay here and work on editing and improving as a Wikia admin. What do you need help with? JoseChung 03:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC)JoseChung